Der Pakt der Schlangen
by Jenn.T
Summary: Harrys 6.Schuljahr. Snape wird mit dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konfrontiert und muss sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzen. Lucius ist auf der Flucht und darf bei Voldemort keinen Fehler mehr begehen


**Inhaltsangabe**: meine Story „Harry Potter und der Nekromanter" aus der Sicht von Severus Snape und John deGazeville. Um die Handlung zu verstehen, müsst ihr nicht die andere Story gelesen haben./ die Geschichte kann aber auch gut für sich stehen. Spielt in Harrys sechstem Schuljahr. Snape wird mit dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste konfrontiert und muss sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander setzen. Lucius ist auf der Flucht vor den Auroren und darf bei Voldemort keinen Fehler mehr begehen. Und was verbindet Lucius Tochter mit deGazeville? 

**Disclamer**: alle Figuren gehören der großen JKR, nur deGazeville ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene keinen müden Cent mit dieser Arbeit.

* * *

**Prolog **

Severus Snape wäre beinahe über seine Füße gestolpert und hätte den Treppenabsatz, der hinunter in die Kerker führte, verpasst. Schwer atmend hielt er inne. Doch er gönnte sich nur einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe, dann zog es ihn wieder mit aller Macht die Treppe hinunter. In seinen Kerker. In Sicherheit.

Keine zwei Wochen waren seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres vergangen. Dolores Umbridge, erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge und im letzten Jahr Großinquisitorin war schmählich von der Schule verjagt worden. Jetzt, da Dumbledore wieder in all seine Ämter und Ehrenposten eingesetzt war, glaubte keiner mehr daran, dass Fudge es noch einmal wagen würde, Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei einen Lehrer vor die Nase zu setzen. Wie jedes seit circa zwanzig Jahren war die Stelle für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unbesetzt. Und wie jedes Jahr hatte sich Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, einem der vier Häuser Hogwarts für diesen Posten beworben. Nicht dass er tatsächlich damit gerechnet hatte, Dumbledore würde ihn endlich einmal berücksichtigen. Diese Hoffnung hatte er, wenn er ehrlich war, schon lange aufgegeben. Doch mit dem was stattdessen kommen würde, hätte er nie gerechnet.

Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ihm gerade in Dumbledores Büro vorgestellt worden. Verbunden mit der Bitte des Schulleiters, diesem Typen das notwendigste beizubringen.

Während Severus Snape die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter eilte, kehrten seine Gedanken zurück in Dumbledores Büro.

„Das ist John deGazeville", hatte Dumbledore einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren vorgestellt. Snape hatte die dargebotene Hand ignoriert und stattdessen den Zauberer kühl gemustert.

„John wird im neuen Schuljahr den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen", war Dumbledore fortgefahren. „Severus, ich möchte, dass Sie ihm das Schloß zeigen und die wichtigsten Unterrichtsinhalte mit ihm zusammen durchgehen."

Snape hatte geglaubt, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Der Dunkle Lord war zurück gekehrt, mittlerweile betrachtete die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft dies als Tatsache und Dumbledore holte jemand hier an die Schule, der noch nicht einmal richtig zaubern konnte? Wie sollten die Schüler lernen, sich wirksam zu verteidigen? Es konnten schließlich nicht alle in Potters exklusiven Club gehen. Doch Dumbledore hatte seine Aufforderung durchaus ernst gemeint.

„Ach, und eh ich es vergesse", hatte der Schulleiter weiter gesagt, „begleiten Sie doch bitte John in den nächsten Tagen nach London in die Winkelgasse. Ich befürchte, er braucht unbedingt einen neuen Zauberstab."

Snape hatte deGazeville noch einmal gemustert und dann einen dünnen, langen Stab hinter ihm an der Wand lehnen gesehen. Mit diesem Knüppel schien man eher Menschen tot schlagen zu können, als sie zu verhexen. Snape hatte den fremden Zauberer weiterhin angestarrt.

„Heute nach dem Abendessen in der Eingangshalle. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe zutun, Direktor." Mit einem knappen Nicken in Richtung Dumbledores hatte er sich zur Tür gedreht und hastig das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen.

- tbc -

* * *

ich bin auf eure Reviews gespannt ggg


End file.
